prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Paddy Phisher
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unrunescape Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pest Control page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angel's fire (Talk) 20:00, March 13, 2010 Well done! This is just a personal message to say I absolutely love your world 31 article, and I'll just be making some tiny edits to it. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 09:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo The logo is great, but it's not uploading properly. Can you convert it into a png? The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 18:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Worksop III Btw, this article is seriously funny. Good work with that.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 16:16, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough Alright, I suppose I went a bit far. I'll moderate the more obscene passages.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 18:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Site Logo Do you mind us using this new one? Just it was from the old wiki.... If you don't like it, I'll order Pig to change it back. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 07:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, sorry for going ahead and changing it without asking you. I didn't realise you'd made the new one, so sorry about that.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 14:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Good to see you again =) I have pretty much quit RuneScape too. Theres nowt to do on it anymore. Apparently you have migrated back to the land of World of Warcraft, which at least has probably got enough new things to be interesting, unlike RuneScape which is just shit nobody cares about. I hope you're enjoying it, and don't worry about the inactivity, everyone does it on occasion. Stormy Times 12:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! Didn't expect that...very nice picture, great as usual, especially the dissapproving face on the Necrolord's staff. If it had legs, it would probably walk off. "OI, GET BACK HERE, I NEED YOU TO CAST UNDERWHELMING MAGIC!!" Stormy Times 19:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Plans for images I look forward to them, as always. Have you seen the AVGN episode where he covers the Mattel Voice Synthesis Module, and it gives the B-17 Bomber and Bomb Squad games weird voices? Surely that could be related to Yk'Lagor who also talks in a weird voice? Stormy Times 20:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the Aquanite article could use a better image and the Cave Bug article doesn't have one at all, but those are Slayer Monster articles and noone reads those mwahahahaha! Anyways, you've got some nice stuff!Axers8 20:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Gwahaha, brilliant! Alestorm GWD, a dodgy Korean Dragon Scimitar and Charlies Darwin dissapproving of an Aquanite. Genuinely brilliant. *hands Paddy an internet* Stormy Times 20:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Deletion request Could you delete the Over 9000 page please? It was created by a vandal a short while ago, and has no use on the Wiki. (I can't delete pages myself, don't know why). Stormy Times 13:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Griefing Sets Alright, these are the sets I used during my Wifi griefing. I won't bother with EVs because they're most likely going to be hacked to 255 each anyway * Shuckle w. Leftovers and Calm nature Toxic/Recover/Cosmic Power/Double Team * Metagross w. Life Orb and Adamant Nature Swords Dance/Earthquake/Bullet Punch/Meteor Mash * Typhlosion w. Life Orb and Hasty Nature Ice Beam/Close Combat/Fire Blast/Eruption *Registeel w. Leftovers and Impish nature Toxic/Thunder wave/Rest/Seismic Toss *Spiritomb w. Leftovers and Mild nature (and wonder guard) Shadow Ball/Toxic/will-o-the-wisp/double team The last one I was using was nothing of interest, just some boring ol' Vaporeon. Guarenteed to create a ton of BAWWWWW over the Wi-fi, oh, and always ask to put voice chat on. Mic spam is always fun Warped Floors They fucked it up. Stormy Times 17:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I need something to show jagex how They messed up the BASup...Whatever they fucking called it,they stole my idea and nerfed it.do it nao! Please :D `Brego117 im bored and i think this page is fucking hilarious, makes me want to ragequit my acc just to show support.. MWHAHAHA lol. Btw i got 99 rc and didnt bot, but i thought the page refrenceing botting being the only way to get 99 rc was funny... albiet somewhat inaccurate, anyways .. love you artwork, cheers your pictures Are awsome. I lol'd at the Shadow Forger pic.--Smbzfan2 16:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Question First of all id like to apologise for any stupid messages i may have left. Anyways,my question is,what software do you use to make pictures? Brego1176 17:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok OK thanks,but i really really SUCK on ms paint.Anyways,i play when im member,or when theres a new update for f2p that is worth playing for more than 30 hours Hi Paddy, I'm new here, and was wondering if you could give me some pointers. I have made a few edits / new pages, and would really appreciate some feedback about them. Thanks, The Darkest Knight 23:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Balls refer to subject line ^^^^ Darthrapist 04:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Salt in the Wound Greetings, oh mighty master of images, I got bored so I decided to write an article on Salt in the Wound. The only problem is that I haven't actually done the quest myself due to me not playing Runescape anymore lol. (I've watched a few vids of it and read some threads on the forums about the quest's flaws.) So, if possible, could you check to see if the stuff I made fun of is accurate? (With the exception of where the "blood of a willing thrall" came from, that part was intentionally bs.) Oh, and it could use a good picture or two (I loved The Void Stares Back article btw.) And I hope the concept of a nonexistant npc rewriting Salt in the Wound because he thought it was shit is funny (because it sure as hell was a lot of fun to write! Haha.) Axers8 01:31, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oops, almost forgot to mention this. I've heard that during the quest, you can destroy the truth serum and still finish without it. It sounds like a silly rumour but it would be hilarious if it was true (I read this on the talk page of the Jagex-Controlled wiki's version of the guide.) Axers8 02:10, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trying to start editing again Ah, I see. I'm in a similar situation. I'm in college too so I'm only really playing RS when I have the time (replaying through quests has been interesting though. Hopefully at some point, I actually do Salt in the Wound lol.) Looking forward to the coming articles (Do you know if Stormy still be around even though he quit?) Axers8 14:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) i am a regular in the elvemage chat and i am offended by that page